spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Comeback. (ComebackTV)
The Greatest Comeback. (or ComebackTV) is a television service provider founded in late 2013. It launched its very first public run on September 13, 2013 and from then on continued, making a steady run financial- and popularity-wise. Service Plans *'Basic Plan' - $9.59/mo., all basic channels excluding music channels. *'Music+Sports Plan -' $7.39/mo., all music and sports channels (excluding HD channels), limited basic channels. *'JumpTrial Plan' - $10.79/half mo., can switch to different plan at any time, all music and sports channels (excluding HD channels), all basic channels, some extra channels. *'Extra Basic Plan - '$12.59/mo., 3-month contract, all music and sports channels (excluding HD channels), all basic channels, all extra channels. *'Home Theater Plan' - $16.59/mo., 6-month contract, all music and sports channels, all basic channels, all extra channels, half of all HD channels *'Definite Plan' '-' $19.79/mo., 6-month contract, all channels. *'SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Plan -' $12.59/mo., only applies to SBFW members, all channels and extra HD channels. Discounts *'Friends+Family Discount' - $5.79 off of any plan or product. Only 3 allowed uses every 2 months. *'Employee Discount' - $8.59 off of any plan or product. Only 5 allowed uses every 2 months. *'SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Discount' - $11.79 off of any plan or product. Does not apply to SBFW-only plans or products. Unlimited allowed uses until no longer a member (temporarily or permanently) of either the SBFW or ComebackTV. Channels Provided Key: Basic - *Limited (included in all plans)* - Music/Sports - Extra - HD - ***SBFW*** *1: *COMEBTV* - ComebackTV *2: *EDUHUB* - CBTV Education Hub *3: *SCIHUB* - CBTV Science Hub *4: *SCFIHUB* - CBTV SciFi Hub *5: *COMHUB* - CBTV Comedy Hub *6: *LOC1* - Local Channel 1 *7: *LOC2* - Local Channel 2 *8: *LOC3* - Local Channel 3 *9: *LOC4* - Local Channel 4 *10: *WIKITUT* - Wikipedia/Wiki Tutorials *11: *COMHUB2* - CBTV Adult Comedy Hub *12: *COMHUB3* - CBTV Other Comedy Hub *13: *WEATHUB* - CBTV Weather Hub *14: *SHOPHUB* - CBTV Shopping Hub *15: MUSIC1 - CBTV Music Channels~ *16: MUSIC2 *17: MUSIC3 *18: MUSIC4 *19: MUSIC5 *20: MUSIC6 *21: MUSIC7 *22: SPORT1 - CBTV Sports Channels~ *23: SPORT2 *24: SPORT3 *25: OCOMEDY - O Comedy *26: ***SCOMEDY*** - O Comedy SBFW *27: FULHOUS - Full House Network *28: CRTHUB - CBTV Cartoon Hub *29: CRTHUB2 '''- CBTV Cartoon Hub Junior *30: '''CRTHUBZ - CBTV Cartoon Hub Z *31: FAMHUB - CBTV Family Hub *32:' FAMHUB2' - CBTV Family Hub 2 *33: FCOMHUB - CBTV Family Comedy Hub *34: TALENT - Talent Network *35: ***STALENT*** - Talent Network SBFW *36: WIKIA - Wikia Network *37:' OHN' - Oh! Network *38: OHC - Oh! Cartoons *39: OHF - Oh! Family Network *40: OHN - Oh! News Network *115: MUSIC1 - CBTV Music Channels HD~ *116: MUSIC2 *117: MUSIC3 *118: MUSIC4 *119: MUSIC5 *120: MUSIC6 *121: MUSIC7 *122: SPORT1 - CBTV Sports Channels HD~ *123: SPORT2 *124: SPORT3 *125: OCOMEDY - O Comedy HD *127: FULHOUS - Full House Network HD *128: CRTHUB - CBTV Cartoon Hub HD *129: CRTHUB2- CBTV Cartoon Hub Junior HD *130: CRTHUBZ - CBTV Cartoon Hub Z HD *131: FAMHUB - CBTV Family Hub HD *132:' FAMHUB2' - CBTV Family Hub 2 HD *133: FCOMHUB - CBTV Family Comedy Hub HD *134: TALENT - Talent Network HD *136: WIKIA - Wikia Network HD *137:' OHN' - Oh! Network HD *138: OHC - Oh! Cartoons HD *139: OHF - Oh! Family Network HD *140: OHN - Oh! News Network HD *1001: ***SEVEN*** - Seven Network *1002: ***SEVEN2*** - Seven Cartoons *1003: ***SEVEN3*** - Seven Comedy *1004: ***SEVEN4*** - Seven Family *1005: ***SEVEN5*** - Seven Junior *1006: ***SEVEN6*** - Seven News *1007: ***SEVEN7*** - Seven Variety Products *'ComebackTV BasicBox' - comes with every plan, stores 8GB of data (only 0.3GB of which is already taken up when set up) *'ComebackTV Minibox' - comes with every BasicBox, can watch shows from any room that has it installed, has its own 2GB storage (can be upgraded to 6GB for an additional $6.59/mo.) *'ComebackTV Megabox' - same as BasicBox, can store 32GB of data, costs an additional $11.59/mo. Reception Leave your thoughts of the company, products, plans and all-original channels here. * Category:Networks Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Services Category:Inactive Category:2013 Category:TV Networks